


Wrapped In Red

by walkingmusical



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Business AU, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, F/F, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkingmusical/pseuds/walkingmusical
Summary: You're the Marketing Manager for Red Raven, a rum production company owned by Veronica Lodge and Cheryl Blossom. Veronica, the CEO of the company, is beloved in the office for how kind she is to everyone who works there. Cheryl, the VP, is known for being "monstrous". Despite the rumors, you fall in love with Cheryl, only for her to break your heart.Now she wants you to come in on Christmas Eve. What could she possibly want?--Written for Riverdale Holiday Bingo 2020 - SF: Gift Giving.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Riverdale Holiday Bingo 2020





	Wrapped In Red

You couldn’t get over the nerve of Cheryl Blossom.

Ever since you started working at Red Raven, people have warned you about her. Even Veronica Lodge, her best friend and business partner, had warned you that she could be quite the handful. But when you met her, she seemed so sweet. You honestly didn’t know why all your colleagues were so scared of her.

About a month into your time as Marketing Manager at the company, you and Cheryl spent the night together after her birthday party. At that point, it became clear as to why you thought she was so sweet while everyone else saw her as the devil incarnate. She wanted you. But you didn’t care because you wanted her, too. Neither of you really took the time to define the relationship, because you knew everyone in the office would have a problem with it. Everyone, except Veronica, _hated_ Cheryl. But you desperately wanted things to be less casual, and you were so sure that she wanted the exact same thing.

That was, until you walked into her office last week to find her kissing a woman you never seen before in your life, and you couldn’t help but feel heartbroken. You really thought that you had something special with Cheryl.

And now, after a week of you ignoring her texts and calls pleading for the chance to talk things out with you, she was making you come into work on Christmas Eve.

“Miss. Y/L/N?” Dylan, Cheryl’s Personal Assistant, said from your office door.

You glanced up from your paperwork and beckoned him into the office. He walked in and stood directly in front of your desk.

“You haven’t opened your Christmas present from Miss. Lodge.” He said, nodding to the gift bag on your desk. You were so wrapped up in thoughts of Cheryl that you didn’t even notice it. You opened the bag and glanced inside to see an assortment of bath salts, with a note resting on top. Reaching into the bag, you pulled out the note and unfolded it to read the contents.

_To Y/N,_

_Because you work too hard._

_Merry Christmas,_

_Veronica._

_xx_

A smile formed on your face as you read the note. It was nice to work for a company where the CEO appreciated your hard work, for once.

“That’s nice.” You remarked, setting the note down on your desk.

“She gets everyone a Christmas present.” Dylan explained. “Miss. Blossom never gets us anything, though.” He added, bitterly. For the first time since you started working for Red Raven, you didn’t feel the need to defend Cheryl. But it still hurt to hear people talk so harshly about her, with all the fond memories you had of her in your arms.

“Speaking of Miss. Blossom, what does she want?” You asked Dylan, as you set the gift bag under your desk.

“She wants to see you, ma’am.” He responded, prompting you to let out a sigh.

“Let’s get this over with.” You muttered as you pulled yourself up from your seat.

Dylan seemed surprised at your reluctance to see Cheryl. No one knew about your fling, sure, but you didn’t hide the fact that you _liked_ Cheryl. At least in a platonic way.

“Wow, is she finally getting under your skin, too?” He asked.

“It’s really none of your business.” You said, as politely as you possibly could, before making your way out of the office.

As you followed Dylan down the hallway to the VP office, you started mentally preparing yourself to see Cheryl for the first time since you caught her with that other woman. Other than making you work on Christmas Eve; you knew that Cheryl didn’t really do anything wrong and that avoiding her may not have been the best idea. The two of you never really agreed to any kind of commitment, she could kiss whoever she wanted. But the idea of her turning around to you and saying that this fling needed to end because she loved someone else was too much for you to bear.

“Here we are.” Dylan said, stopping outside of Cheryl’s office.

You took a deep breath before knocking the door.

“Come in.” Cheryl’s voice ordered from the other side of the door.

Once you stepped inside the office, Dylan closed the door behind you as you slowly approached Cheryl’s desk. Your heart was already broken, and you couldn’t help but wonder if Cheryl was about to shatter it, entirely.

“So, Valentine’s Day…” You started, deciding that if you started talking about business, maybe she wouldn’t say anything that would break you. “I’m thinking we can market this rum as the perfect gift for your boyfriend or husband. I know gendered marketing is…”

“I didn’t call you here to talk about marketing.” Cheryl said, cutting you off.

This was it; she was going to talk about what happened the other day, and you couldn’t help but fear the worst.

“I know.” You confessed, slumping in defeat.

Cheryl opened the top drawer of her desk and pulled out a black leather box, topped with a red bow, which she handed to you.

“I wanted to give you your Christmas present.” She explained.

Confused, you walked towards her and took the box from her hand. You stared at it, dumbstruck, before glancing back up to her. You couldn’t believe that after a whole week of you ignoring her that she wanted to give you anything for Christmas.

“Dylan said that you don’t give employees Christmas presents.” You said, trying not to get your hopes up. The last thing you wanted was for this to be something that she was doing for every single employee, but she could be trying to do better after all the whispers in the office about how horrible she is. Christmas was the perfect time to have a change of heart, after all.

“I don’t.” Cheryl said, resting her elbows on the desk and placing her head in her hands. “But I do get Christmas presents for women I’m enamoured with.”

You could swear you felt your heart swell at those words. She was ‘enamoured’ with you?

“But what about that woman?” You asked, not allowing yourself to open the box just yet.

Cheryl lowered her arms and scooted her desk chair forward before answering.

“Heather was an old flame from Riverdale High.” She explained, interlocking her own fingers together. “She came to the city wanting me back and kissed me. That’s when you walked in.”

Suddenly, you felt very stupid. You should have spoken to Cheryl about what you saw, but instead you let your fear of rejection cloud your judgement.

“But I told her that while I may have loved her once, my heart now belongs to another.” She added, her longing gaze falling onto you. That made your heart really start to swell.

“Cheryl, I feel the same way.” You said, softly, a small smile forming on your face.

“Open it, then.” She pipped. “I spent enough money on it, I should at least get to see your face.”

You pulled the lid off to be greeted by the sight of a gold, diamond encrusted locket. It looked so expensive; you couldn’t help but feel touched by the fact that she got it for you.

“Cher, this is beautiful!” You exclaimed, sitting yourself down on the chair in front of her desk. Cheryl rose from her own seat to sit next to you, on the arm of the chair. Her hand found your hair and she started to gently run her fingers through it.

Once you pulled the locket out, you took a moment to examine every detail of it, and it was truly a beautiful piece. As you leaned into Cheryl’s touch, you popped the locket open to see a picture of the red head inside. You couldn’t help but let out a soft chuckle.

“I want you to keep me close to your heart, Y/N/N.” Cheryl said, softly. “All the time. Can you do that for me?”

Her words caused tears to form in your eyes, and all you could muster was a single head nod. You’d keep her close to your heart forever, you decided.

“Can I put it on you?” She asked.

You handed her the locket before rising from the armchair. As you watched Cheryl undo the chain through teary eyes, you felt the biggest smile form on your face. Cheryl Blossom wanted you, and only you. Once she opened the chain, you turned your back to her and moved your hair from the back of your neck.

“Is this okay?” You asked, wanting to make sure there were no obstructions.

“It’s perfect.” Cheryl responded, as she came up behind you.

The pendant fell perfectly onto your chest as Cheryl clipped the chain behind your neck. Her arms quickly followed over your shoulders, as her hands joined together at your stomach. You found yourself leaning into her and tilting your head to face her. Her breath teased your lips in the most satisfying way.

“Merry Christmas, Cher.” You whispered, before pressing a soft kiss onto her lips.

“Merry Christmas, Y/N/N.” She mumbled against your lips, before pushing her tongue in between them.

Your hand wandered up to her cheek as you parted your lips and allowed her to deepen the kiss. She dropped her arms from your shoulders and wrapped them around your waist so she could pull you closer. The feeling her body pressed against your back prompted a content hum to escape your lips as a vision of a future with this woman flashed in your head.

“Well, then.” You heard Veronica’s voice pip. The kiss may have stopped at those words, but Cheryl’s arms remained firmly around your waist. You placed your hands over hers, not wanting to ever leave her embrace.

The two of you glanced over to Veronica, who was standing by the door with Dylan. If you weren’t so happy about Cheryl’s revelation, you would probably be worrying about the fact that Dylan was going to tell the entire office about your little romance. Now that Cheryl wanted to be your girlfriend, you decided that you wanted the whole office to know.

“I tried to tell her that you were with Miss. Y/L/N, Miss. Blossom.” Dylan said, apologetically. “She just walked by before I could say anything.”

“I take it you liked the locket, Y/N.” Veronica teased.

“She loved it.” Cheryl said, gleefully, before placing a kiss on your cheek.

There was still a stupid smile on your face as you glanced over to your other boss, with Cheryl lightly swaying you in her arms.

“For what it’s worth, Veronica, I _really_ needed new bath salts.” You teased back.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: [walkingmusical](https://walkingmusical.tumblr.com/).  
> Riverdale Bingo: [riverdalebingo](https://riverdalebingo.tumblr.com/).


End file.
